


Somebody Catch My Breath

by PopePatine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self Harm, im so sorry, this is a sad one you guys, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopePatine/pseuds/PopePatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can't handle time anymore nor can she face the emotional distress. Bloody hands and ripped up pictures. What has she done? Can Victoria help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me listening to Goner by Twenty One Pilots on a loop. I plan to write more for this when I can. Nothing is set in stone. This is unedited and unbetaed. All this is done from my iPhone as well. If there are mistakes I apologize.

"And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me."

Don't forget about me. Don't forget about me.

It plagues her mind like an old record player. The needle scratching against the record, replying her memories and remixing them to an awful tune. Her breath quickens and she can feel the walls closing in on her. She swings her legs off her bed and she paces in the middle of her room. A heartbeat or two goes by. It's funny how it seems time has slowed down for her now.

"Fuck time." Her whisper is gentle. Something she's definitely not feeling.

Her legs take her to the closet. The length of her arms reach up and pull a box of polaroids that don't exist. Cradling it in her hands, she sits down in the middle of her floor. Her breath seems to have matched her heart again. It's only a matter of time though.

"Fuck time." She whispers again. She's in an endless loop she can't get out of.

Photos fall out onto the floor. She shifts through them. Fingers lightly touch each one. She wants glossiness of the photos to reflect her memories again. She's wants so bad to go back. God, she's a goner. Her thoughts turn ugly again. 

The demise of Max Caulfield. Another used movie title.

The butterfly against the water stares back at her scornfully. It took everything away from her. The fucking butterfly. She feels a hot heat of anger and frustration building up in her chest. Her hands shake as she holds the photo. Time time time.

"Fuck time!" Her scream is so agonizing. She's a goner.

A rip sounds through her room. She rip the wings off a butterfly. Fuck time, fuck butterfly's. A sob escapes her mouth as she picks up picture after picture, rip after rip. The walls are closing in again. 

\- 

Your breathing picks up as your chest heaves. You can't stand this anymore and you wish that maybe you could of been the one to sacrifice yourself rather then Chloe. Someone you loved so dearly. Someone you swore to protect and always be there for. 

Now look at what you've done. The pictures from a time that doesn't exist lay all around you. Your breathing seems to quicken more as the reality of what you've done has hit you. Your small limbs scramble through the pictures as you look to see if any are more whole then you're feeling.

Shaking hands pick up a picture of you and Chloe. One you took just before a kiss took your breath away. Tears run down your face as you look at how happy you both were. 

'You sacrificed her.' Your mind screams at you. Reminding you of the grave mistake you made. You try and tell yourself about all the lives you've saved. All except for the one that mattered the most.

A scream sounds out through your mouth and your sure the whole dorm can hear you now. You don't care. You saved their lives. You deserve a breakdown.

A hand slams the box against the wall above your futon. Posters fall off their places. You don't care. They have no meaning anymore.

As you get up, you noticed the mirror of yourself looking back at you. Eyes red, chest heaving and a look of utter rage skims across your face. Your hands pluck the mirror from its resting place and slam it against the floor. Glass shatters against your floor. You don't care. It can't be as bad as your heart shattering in a thousand pieces right now.

Bloody hands and anger turn on your 'memorial wall.' Standing on your bed, your rip the lights and pictures off the wall. Red never looked so beautiful.

-  
I grab the photos from my scarred hands and throw them on the floor with my old memories. Memories that don't belong to me anymore. They collect so unique together that I almost want to grab my camera and take a picture.

I laugh humorlessly. Jefferson tainted the one thing that made me feel better about myself. I can't even take a fucking selfie anymore without thinking of the blinding flashes in the dark room. 

I hopped down from my bed and sit in my self destruction. I looked around my room. Things are fallen and broken apart. Blood patterns somethings and I haughtily thought about my loss of innocence. Something Jefferson tried so hard to preserve and capture.

I can't help the sobs that escape my throat. My head falls into my hands as I let everything go. I feel dizzy and I can feel myself dissociating. Everything I have has left me and I have no more fight left. I'm a goner. 

The lone, un ripped picture lays at my feet. A picture of me and Chloe. The photobomb. The happiness is left at my feet.

-  
Victoria Chase was many things. An idol, a queen. Being a complete and utter mess was not one of them. 

She laid in her room. Complete darkness had taken over her because of one Nathan Prescott. Her best friend. Her best friend who had shot and killed Max Caulfield's best friend. 

Victoria's thoughts drifted to the girl. She had seen Max being escorted from the bathroom by paramedics. Victoria shuddered. The look in Max's eyes stabbed through her soul. She looked so defeated.

She angrily shook her head. She was such a bitch to her since Max got here. Victoria's jealously took over. Max was everything she wanted to be. Her pictures were spectacular and she didn't give a shit what anyone thought of her. Two things she knew that she had trouble with. 

She slammed her head against her pillow. Victoria reach her hand to her wrist where she wore her bangles. A hidden rubber band underneath rested against her skin. Wrapping her finger around it, she lifted it and let it crack against her wrist. Victoria let out a satisfied sigh as her anxiety subsided.

Her thoughts returned back to the girl across her hall. She hadn't seen Max since Chloe's funeral. Victoria thought about that day, she couldn't even believe that she went.

'It was because of guilt.' She thought. Victoria even knew that that was a flat out lie. She cared about Max more then she let on.

-  
Chloe's casket ascended down into the dirt of her resting place. Her ears filled with sounds of sobs of the people around her. A tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away. 

Her watery eyes wandered over to Max. Victoria felt a flare of jealously as she saw Warren hold her close. She shook her head and squashed it down. This wasn't the time or place for that.

Her brown eyes met crisp ocean blue. Max untangled herself from Warren and walked over to Victoria. She could almost hear her heart thumping. Would Max be pissed that she came? Her best friend had done this. Victoria swallowed painfully. 

"Victoria.. Thank you for coming. I know you didn't have too. I appreciate it." Max gave her the smallest of smiles.

"Yeah. Whatever hip -" Victoria clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes. Why was she like this all the fucking time? She sighed and looked at Max. The girl was looking at her worryingly. Seemingly unfazed by what Victoria said. 

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Max. I'm not good at these types of things. I know.. What he did. I should of done something." Her throat closed up as she clinched her fist. Guilt rid her body like an unsatisfying coaster.

A cool hand touched her arm. There eyes met in an understanding. She wasn't to blame here. 

"Vic.. Tori. I don't blame you. For any of this." Max voice broke and Victoria's heart clenched in her chest. "You couldn't of known."

"But I should of Maxine! I should of.. He was my best friend.. I should of known." 

Max arms slid around Victoria's waist and pulled her forward. Her arms hugged her and Max put her head on her chest.

Victoria froze. Her eyes darting everywhere. She hadn't even noticed that they were they only ones left at Chloe's grave. Her body relaxed as she drew Max closer to her body. A sob escaped her. God she was a fucking mess.

"It's okay, Tori." Max said soothingly. "We're in this together."

They stood like that for what felt like hours. The silence encasing them. Nothing but their hearts thudding against each other and the sounds of birds chirping.

Victoria was the first to let go.

She wiped her tears and looked at Max. "I'm such a fucking mess. I should be the one comforting you."

Max gave her a smile. "We all need comfort sometimes."

\- 

"Yeah, we all need comfort." Victoria said as she sat up. 

Her feet lifted her up and she walked to her door. As her hand hit the knob, a shattered sounded throughout her dorm. Victoria swung her door open and saw the rest of her dormmates open there's. They all stared at Max's door as another slam sounded from her room. 

People were walking towards her dorm, but Victoria got there in two strides. Her chest tighten as she opened Max's door and slammed it shut.

Victoria wasn't ready for the sight that had befallen her.


End file.
